Where's My Milk?
by Aoi Liddle
Summary: Alice trying to found her milk when she caught Gray doing something unmanly, or it is in his mind. Alice x Gray


Hello, this is my first fiction! I just hope I didn't make major mistake and the story is to your liking. Decided to make this in my free time. Okay, just read the story then, enjoy :)

Disclaimer : Sadly I didn't own Joker/ Clover/ Heart no Kuni no Alice

* * *

Where's My Milk?

Sure, Gray was an ex-assassin and she couldn't understand him. But still Alice greatest confusion is his passion for cute things and also for his complicated mind.

It was a stary bright night and the cool wind breezed pass through Alice's long silky brown hair through the open window. Strange for Alice, she felt a sudden urgent to drink milk in such a middle of night."Brr-how can it be so cold in the middle of summer. Sigh, I better get the milk and get back to my room. Let's see, hmm..."

She opened the drawer, but she couldn't found the milk can that usually was there." Huh? I'm pretty sure, I put them here when I sorted the things after shopping last time. Where in the world did it go?" Alice was confused, she kept thinking and searching where the milk gone to. After dealing with the trouble around half an hour, she still couldn't found where was the suddenly-disappeared-milk. Being stubborn and curios, Alice pinched her sleepy eyes to keep awake just to find the stuff.

Suddenly, Alice heard something fell in the floor from Julius' working room, which is not too far from the kitchen, just about twenty steps-if you count it with Julius' hasty steps.

It won't do anything if it was in the noon, but again, this is in the middle of night, when all the people sleep, except for Julius, who was a workaholic. He even ever didn't sleep for a week just to find the reason why the clock won't be ticking again even after he fix it. And in the seventh night, he discovered that he forgot to wind a small screw. Just that small mistake. Satisfied, he fell into a deep slumber right after put it in a cardbox for hold the fixed-clock.

Surprised, Alice ran to the room to find if there's something wrong, just to find that there was nothing. The only thing left was some sticky sweet smelling things on the floor.

"Oh yeah, I completely forgot that Julius is outside tonight to attend some meeting with Vivaldi," Alice spoke to herself. "But then, what's that sound?"

She started to imagine somethings scary and the result sent her to Gray room, just to make sure that she wasn't alone.

"It is just my feeling or does Gray room always smell this nice? It likes- hot milks?" Alice thought. She was unsure so she knock the door.

"Gray? Are you awake? Can I come in?" No answers. She only heard someone's footsteps rushed inside the room. Suddenly, she heard the same broken thing sound she heard from the kitchen. "Gray? What's wrong? Are you in trouble? Gray?" Still no answer. "I'm going in, sorry!" She said quickly and opened the door.

To her surprise, she found Gray was holding a baby bottle with hot milk inside in his left hand. And in his right, she saw a very adorable white kitten.

"Uh, Alice? Good-Good night?" Gray said with a face like someone caught doing something shameful.

Alice couldn't hold her giggle and she laughed to Gray who look like a tomato now.

"Now I know where did my milk go. And, wow, Gray, I don't know you could be a great mom," she teased the young man. "Where did you get that kitten? She's so cute. Aww, can i hold it? Please?" Alice pleaded.

"Sure, Alice" Gray handed her the tiny animal while he kept looking to his feet, embarassed to be caught when doing something unmanly. Or it is, in his mind.

Alice of course didn't mind it and quickly cuddled the kitten. She also has a thing for adorable stuffs.

"Come on, Gray! Don't be that shy!" "But, it's embarassing, Alice" Gray said with a small voice. "Oh, come on! It's not like it is a bad thing, you know. Aww, she's so soft. Mhhh. What's her name?" Alice talked quickly, not even let Gray answer a single thing.

"It is, Alice. But anyway, yes Bleu is very soft." answered Gray.

"Bleu?" The brunette questioned him while stroking Bleu's fur. The kitten seem enjoying it, and she purred.

Gray took a sit next to her and smiling. " Bleu means blue in France. Do you know it? Look, she has a pair of blue eyes," explain Gray. He didn't look at the kitten, but instead he watched her happy face intensely.

" I see. Oh, her eyes is so beautiful! Hey Gray-" " I think yours more beautiful, Alice," The ex-assassin interrupted her.

Alice is surprised and blushing. Now it's her turn to look at her feet.

"Alice?" She then lifted her face to see him, "Ye-"

The only thing she could felt is his sweet lips now.

"You drink my milk Gray?"


End file.
